Finding the Past
by Neo Cloudski
Summary: [discontinued]Follow Jade Northstar, as she tries to uncover her past...
1. Default Chapter

This is a pre-read for htis fic. I am going to explain some things that you MUST do, otherwise you will not understand a single thing that is going on....  
  
Before continuing, please goto: http://www.angelfire.com/games4/shinra- turks/ and read the info section.... it will clear up some of the details here.... I would probably read to forum a bit too, since it will help you understand some of the other stuff that appears in this fic.  
  
I guess I will put a small disclaimer here too.. I do not own ANY of the characters in this fic, except Linka and Arilana... *hint: Arilana won't make a grand appearence till later on*  
  
Not some more information... I wrote this fic as a present to Jade, and want ot wish her a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
Now that this is all over with, let the fic begin!!!!!  
  
Oh wait one more thing... I do not expect you all to enjoy this fic, like I said.. it was made FOR Jade, and FOR her to understand... NOW ON WITH THE FIC ^_^  
  
-----IGNORE NEXT PART: JUST TO TAKE UP SPACE TO MAKE UPLOAD POSSIBLE------  
  
sdsgfjcbrjcbsjfbksjtbklfjgboeu3098e0idur43qi5juidfhh frh987h9re7ty36  
  
468ht9-T7H9T GDT7658768657367657 YHIYUTR7tryfuytfdYHRYTRHRTYFDGKUI  
  
AFYHFTDFHGF S$#%$7%$&%85u78yt8YD&YR&FGjg8hgi87iUGF*(7  
  
%T56hjyte876ujgfd&ST*UUKUYR(*&8wyhsf765uijrs6ijt98fagha97e y97eyr9au4whr usafhg auhtrt yuirhto quhg ahgoqu6hq  
  
yhpe8h 9p8u6 8gh  
  
8yt8uhjgi9wuf9huityj[eh  
  
p8uy08u 058u609u60uq0 -----END OF SENSLESS TYPING-----  
  
(Although, if this ends up being a nuclear missile launch code, then hey... Sorry military... was purely accidental ^_^) 


	2. FTP - Chapter 1 - Interviews

Finding the Past  
_Chapter 1 - Interviews_  
----------------------------  
  
"I am here with Jade Northstar, who is currently active command of ShinRa Power Company, " said the reporter, to tha camera. "So tell me Jade, what happened to President Rufus Shinra?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, it all happened when a prank went wrong. You see, Rufus has this stuffed rabbit from his childhood that he is very protective about," replied Jade. "Well, you may remeber seeing meteor in the sky, again, a couple of days ago, then blow up. When it exploded, one of the peices hit the rabbit that was hidden in a cave. Rufus found it and I guess had a heart attack and mental breakdown."  
  
"I see, now answer this. Who is doing the pranks, and how DID meteor get back up there?"  
  
"Well, as you know, after AVALANCHE stopped meteor a few years ago, ShinRa stayed in power. Well, AVALANCHE has all but dissolved. So...."  
  
"Excuse me for interupting, " commented the reporter, "But what do you mean dissolved?"  
  
"Last I heard, Tifa and Cloud broke up. Red XIII, or Nanaki, has been too busy with Cosmo Canyon, and with his 'partner' Linka, who is another of the same species. Barret and Cid will sometimes talk, but they argue a lot, and well, Vincent and Yuffie are the only ones still close, and to my understanding, getting closer, " replied Jade. "Now as I was saying, Rufus survive the attack by WEAPON, and remained in control. Cloud and I have actully become friends, since he doesn't fight ShinRa anymore. Sephiroth is still alive, but he is not evil anymore. He currently trains the SOLDIERs. Anyways, Sephiroth found the rabbit of Rufus' and hid it away. He and Cloud came up with this idea for a ransom. So, after Sephirtoh gave Rufus the note, he and Cloud set up a series of traps and such to distract Rufus. So, after getting hit by a bubblegum bomb, feathers, and then tar and more feathers, Rufus was not gonna pay. That was when Cloud commented on Sephiroth having meteor headed for the Bunny. I grabbed Rufus, and took the money and payed the ransom and stopped meteor."  
  
"I must say that is quite the story, " said the reporter when Jade finished. "I guess we have no other questions for you. Thank you for your time Ms. Northstar"  
  
"Good bye then, "replied Jade opening the door for the reporter. After the reporter was gone, Jade let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad that is over... I wonder what papa-san is doing..."  
  
Jade walked down to the lab, and started to lookd for Hojo, " Papa-san? You in here?"  
  
"Oh hello Bunny," replied Hojo. "How did the interviews go?"  
  
"Fine, but too long... I feel exhasted."  
  
"Well, you go to bed then."  
  
"But, I wanted to help you work on something."  
  
"Bed now." said Hojo in a firm tone.  
  
"Fine, but you have to go to bed too, "commanded Jade with a smile. "You need sleep as well. Take it as a command from the temporary President of ShinRa."  
  
"Yes Bunny....."  
  
Jade started to leave the lab, when she noticed a book left out to the side. Picking up the book, making sure Hojo did not see, she left the ShinRa building. She got home quickly and laid down on the couch of her, quite moderatly spaced, apartment.  
  
  



	3. FTP - Chapter 2 - The Journal

Finding the Past  
_Chapter 2 - The Journal_  
----------------------------  
  
Jade examined the journal, noticing that there were lots of pages torn out, or partially ripped. "Wonder what was on them," she thought, continuing to look a it. "Well, I guess I will just have to figure it out later."  
  
Jade turned to the first page that was still in the book, and began to read.  
  
_"I have met a very pretty woman today. She was hired by ShinRa to help out with the Jenova project. Well, we shall see how much Lucrecia knows."_  
  
Her eyes widened as she remebered who Lucrecia was. "So, this is about the Jenova experiment with Sephiroth...hmmm..." She turned a couple of pages and read some more.  
  
_"I don't fully want to do this, but it must be done. Lucrecia is pregnant with my child, who is at the right stage."  
  
"I have implanted the child with Jenova's cells. There appear to be no adverse effects, but.. Valentine has heard of the experiment. He is trying ot find a way of stopping it."  
  
"Lucrecia died a couple of weeks after birth. Valentine had the tenacity to come down here for revenge. No matter. I have taken care of him, and now he is the next target of my studies."  
  
"Valentine is responding well to my experimentation. I have successfully attached the claw, and personified all the demons he hides within himself. His age appears to have stopped externally as well."  
  
"Valentine has lost control. Yesterday, I was chased away from the lab when he transformed during a test. I was fortinate to escape, but my assistant didn't make it out. It was unfortunaltly Chaos, so I wasn't able to get much data on him."  
  
"Valentine has become too unstable to control. I have decided that I will kill him now. While he is asleep, I will sneak into the lab and injecting him with this syrum."  
  
"The Syrum doesn't seem to work as well as I hoped. It only knocked him out into a deep coma. No matter, I won't have to worry about him anyways. I will just leave him in the coffin to rot. I have already selected my next subject for the Jenova project. I won't get attached to her like I did Lucrecia, but only my genes will suffice for this experiment. Her name is Arli......"_  
  
Jade blinked as she finished the journal. Checking around her for missing pages, she finally decided she had to ask Hojo a few questions about this Arli-person. In the meantime, it was late, and she needed sleep. Putting the journal on the table next to the couch, she went in her room for a good night's rest.


End file.
